Funeral of Hate
by Salia1
Summary: Severus Snape genießt seine Sommerferien in vollen Zügen, als ein ungebetener Gast auftaucht und den Zaubertränkemeister um einen Gefallen bittet. SS-SB


Funeral of hate  
  
Disclaimer: Alle HP-Charas gehören natürlich JK Rowling!  
  
Das Copyright verletz ich nicht, außerdem  
  
verdien ich hiermit kein Geld.  
  
Pairing: Severus S. / Sirius B.  
  
Widmung: HikariHodako... weil ich ohne sie nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, wieder mal anzufangen, was zu schreiben   
  
Note: Bitte entschuldigt die Fehler, die mit Sicherheit vorhanden sind "  
  
Note 2: Der Prolog is aus Snapes Sicht geschrieben  
  
Eine schwarze Ledertasche unter meinen Arm geklemmt schreite ich durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts. Meine Schritte hallen an den kalten Steinwänden wider. Etwas von mir lang ersehntes wird bald eintreten: Sommerferien! Oh wie ich sie liebe! Dann habe ich meine Ruhe, lebe nicht nach den Zeitplänen anderer! Nur ich und herrliche 6 Wochen freie Gestaltung nach meinen Wünschen! Ich schreite an ein paar hohen Fenstern vorbei und kann einen Blick auf den See erhaschen: das Wasser glitzert erfrischend in der Sonne, das Gras am Ufer beugt sich sanft der Kraft des warmen, leichten Windes, der kühlend über das Land weht. Ich genieße die Aussicht ein paar Sekunden. Niemand würde glauben, dass ausgerechnet ich so etwas mag! Nach Meinung anderer bin ich der Eisblock schlechthin: kalt, ohne Emotionen, nur geschaffen um sie zu "quälen". Doch auch ich kann Sachen genießen, mich an bestimmten Dingen erfreuen! Meine dunklen Augen haften immer noch auf dem Schauspiel, das sich mir darbietet. Schweifen über das Wasser, das Gras, den Verbotenen Wald, die kleine Hütte am Rande des Waldes, hin zu... den Schülern, die sich am Ufer des Sees tummeln und darauf warten, dass sie die Zeugnisse ausgeteilt bekommen! Und jetzt spüre ich ihn.. den Blick, der auf mich selbst gerichtet ist. Systematisch suche ich das Gebiet, das ich durch das Fenster erblicken kann ab und entdecke kurze Zeit später auch die Übeltäter! Ein paar grüner, durchdringender Augen schauen mich an. Potter. Warum unter all den Schülern ausgerechnet Potter? Meine Miene verfinstert sich und ich bedenke ihn mit einem der eisigsten Blicke meines Repertoires. Er wendet den Blick und ich mein Haupt ab. Ich hasse ihn. Ich hasse ihn wirklich! Zügig setze ich meinen Weg fort. Weit, weiiit weg von Potter und seiner Bande, hinunter in die kalten Kerker. Erst als ich in die Dunkelheit der Gänge tief unter Hogwarts eintauche, fühle ich mich wenigstens ein bisschen sicher. Hier fühle ich mich wohl. So war und wird es immer sein! Mit einem leisen "Klack" fällt die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und ich stehe in einem Büro. Hier kommt mir alles so distanziert und doch vertraut vor. Eine seltsame Mischung aus Gefühlen von Unbehagen und Zuneigung gegenüber diesem Raum durchfluten mich. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab und verfangen sich bei der Vorstellung diesen Raum bald 6 Wochen lang nicht mehr betreten zu müssen. Ein Lächeln erhellt meine Züge. Niemand sonst hat es je gesehen... na ja zumindest niemand, der davon berichten könnte, denn alle sind sie bereits tot! Ich zucke meine Schultern. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Wie von selbst lenken meine Schritte mich zu einer Regalwand. Ich murmele das Passwort und das Regal schwingt zur Seite, gibt den Weg frei in zwei weitere Räume. Ich gehe hinein. Es sieht aus wie immer: Eine weitere Regalwand voll von Büchern, ein recht gemütlicher Sessel in samtenem grün, davor ein Himmelbett, wie die Schüler es haben, der kleine Durchgang in das Bad und die großen dunklen Schränke. Keine Bilder, keine Teppiche, keine Dekorationen. Meine Räume sind nur mit dem Nötigsten ausgestattet. Ich gehe auf das Bett zu und lasse mich samt der Tasche unter meinem Arm hineinfallen. So schön weich. Ich kann förmlich spüren, wie es versucht mich zum Schlafen zu verführen. Doch verwehre ich mir selber den Genuss dieses bisschen Ruhe. Ich richte mich widerwillig wieder auf und lege die Tasche auf meinen Schoß. Lange betrachte ich sie mir, bevor ich beschließe sie zu öffnen. Ich fasse hinein und hole eine Stoß Pergamente hervor. Genervt Stöhne ich auf und schließe kurz die Augen. So viel Arbeit. Ich lege mich auf den Bauch, krame einen Rotstift aus der Tasche und beginne mir die Pergamente durchzulesen. So ein Stuss. Wie kann soviel geballte Dummheit nur in einer einzigen Prüfung niedergeschrieben werden?! Ich schau auf den Namen des Verfassers. Longbottom. Die Prüfungen der Fünftklässler und wen erwische ich als erstes?! Longbottom. Ein verzweifeltes Seufzen entringt sich meiner Kehle. Irgendwer da oben meint es nicht gut mit mir. Ich lese die nächsten paar Sätze, die Longbottom geschrieben hat. Oh man... da meint es jemand aber wirklich gar nicht gut mit mir. dieser Dummkopf kann noch nicht einmal einen einfachen Zaubertrank richtig zubereiten und hat es bis jetzt doch immer noch geschafft sich durch die Zeugnisse hindurchzumogeln. Ich muss mich mal erkundigen, wie er das immer schafft. Viele Stunden sind vergangen, seit ich angefangen habe zu korrigieren. Ich bin gleich fertig. Nur noch diese Arbeit hier. Ich muss fast gar nichts rot anstreichen. Das hier hat Draco verfasst. Wenigstens kann er etwas... nicht so wie seine beiden Schatten Crabbe und Goyle. Absolute Taugenichtse. Aber ich kann sie nicht schlechter abschneiden lassen, als Longbottom. So bekommen diese beiden Idioten also doch noch eine halbwegs akzeptable Note, während ich diesen anderen Versager gnadenlos hab durchrasseln lassen. Ich weiß selber, dass das unfair ist, aber dies ist lediglich der Versuch diese Vorzugsbehandlungen von Gryffindor auszugleichen! Die guten, lieben Gryffindors werden nie zur Rechenschaft gezogen für den ganzen Mist, den sie bauen. Sie werden auch dann nicht von der Schule verwiesen, wenn sie versuchen andere Mitschüler auf heimtückische Weise umzubringen! Ich werde ihm das nie verzeihen und irgendwann wird Black dafür büßen, dass er mich so einfach dem Werwolf vorwerfen wollte! Beim Barte Salazars, ich schwöre es!  
  
Soo das war's erst mal. Ich hoffe, es hat euch wenigstens ein wenig gefallen " 


End file.
